Allen in the boudoir
by Llu
Summary: Allen x Tyki x Cross. Allen is boy prostitute. Two men made him a unusual request: to be theirs for a whole month. / He massaged his writs with some balm. He put on his gloves again and his long jacket and then stepped into the boudoir. There was a tall and thin man, a Japanese with long dark hair who was leaning against the wall. /
1. Chapter 1 The contract

Hi everyone!  
>Here is the new fanfic I started. I don't speak English, so there are probably many mistakes.<br>I'm glad to write a fanfiction again.

Allen x Tyki x Cross  
>Rated M for later chapters<br>Allen is (boy) prostitute. Two men made him a unusual request: to be theirs for a whole month.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1. The contract<span>**

_The client_

He massaged his writs with some balm. He put on his gloves again and his long jacket and then stepped into the boudoir. There was a tall and thin man, a Japanese with long dark hair who was leaning against the wall.  
>"Hi, please, take a seat", he said.<br>The man just turned his head with a "che" of disdain. "I'm not the client, brat." He came to him and looked down on him.  
>"Mf. Turn around."<br>"What? "  
>He grab him to make him turn.<br>"Oï, you lout, what are you doing?"  
>"Tch. "<br>After he looked at his back, he made him turn back to face him again. He examined coldly his scar.  
>"A cursed brat with grey hair. Freaking degenerates..." he heard him mutter.<br>"Oï! Are you done, now, baka?  
>"Shut up", he answered, while taking his left arm to observe it. "Ok." He let him remove his arm from his grab. "This is a specific request. I'm send here by two men, two damn perverts – but not old smutty ones. It would be for a month."<br>" For a month? "  
>"They want you to belong to them for a whole month. Room and board. They'll pay for it. And you won't be hurt. "<br>"Well, I'll think about it.."  
>"No. It's for now. So make a decision right now."<br>"For now ?"

"Well…"  
>The man raised an eyebrow.<br>" Err… I presume.. I should accept.."  
>"Right."<br>He grab his arm and led him outside unceremoniously.  
>"Oï ! I didn't even take a suitcase, you moron!"<br>"No use."  
>"But ..!"<br>He threw him an envelope and continued to walk. "An advance, _moyashi_."  
>"<em>Moyashi<em> ? My name is Allen Walker, baka!"  
>Following the man, he opened the envelope. They were paying for it, indeed. Well, it could be amazing.<br>He hurried up.

_Evening train_

He started to feel nervous during the walk. They were heading to the north of the town, for an old and bleak railway station. It was nightfall when they arrived. The concourse was desert. It was cold and damp, cold but heavy, a strange atmosphere that was frightening him. There was a kind of low wind, and a light background noise. The station seemed disused, only there was a train waiting for them. The man came next to it, and opened one of the doors. "Come", he said. So he came in, and the Japanese closed the heavy door behind him in a loud sound.  
>He relaxed, indoors. And breathed. The atmosphere was better. It was warm and luxurious. Candles smoothly burning down were diffusing subdued light and warmth. The walls covered with quilted red velvet made the place welcoming. He recognized the violins of the Summer of Vivaldi. "Follow me", the man said. They walked toward the back of the train. They went past the restaurant-car, and the violins went presto. A dark blue cat came between his feet so he paused to caress it. The cat meowed and rubbed his head in his hand. A sound of glass made him jump, causing the cat to leave. When he stood up he saw a man from behind. A tall man with a black hat and long red hair leaning on his elbow on the taproom, holding a glass of red wine. He was raising the glass to his lips when the Japanese, at the other side of the car, said: "Oï, come on, brat!". Allen turned his head in his direction, and get to him. He didn't saw that the other man stopped the glass against his lips, peeped at him and had a smile, before drinking his wine.<br>They arrived in front of a compartment car. The man told him to wait here, and entered. He heard the Japanese voice and another male voice inside. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear what they were saying. A bad habit... It made him smirk. He listened : "…. Good job, … -kun …. Che …. ….. the first car, at the head of the train… ….. …. …". He couldn't hear anymore. The door suddenly opened, and he fell on his back, a katana on his throat. "A bad habit", the Japanese said, looking at him in the eyes.  
>"Stop it", said the man from behind.<br>After a moment, the man broke the eye-contact, and removed his Katana. Allen stood up and watched the Japanese insistently.  
>"Che", said the latter after a moment, and then simply left, walking straight to the head of the train.<p>

_Tabacco candles_

"Shonen", the deep male voice said from the inside. He looked at the room. "Come in".  
>He entered shyly and closed the door behind him. It was a deluxe compartment, it looked like a parlor. Red velvet on the walls, wooden floor. There were many candles, half consumed and consuming on the numerous antique wooden side tables. The tables, closets, a pendulum clock and the rest of the furniture were disposed against the walls to form a circle around the armchairs and the table of the center. Allen entered the circle.<br>An elegant man was sitting in an antique wing chair, smoking a vanilla cigarette. He was wearing a black top hat, a white lavaliere, and a black suit under his jacket. And he prayed him to sit in the opposite armchair. He obeyed.

He was looking at him, smiling. His skin was grey and smooth. He was looking at him with green smiling eyes. There was a crown of crosses on his forehead. An intimidating man. He was emitting plumes of darkness. That darkness that had always called Allen.  
>"My name is Tyki Mikk", the man said.<br>"My name's Allen", he answered.  
>"Well, pleased to meet you, shonen."<br>The train started up.  
>"No, thank you, I don't smoke".<br>"Would you like some tea?"  
>"Yes. Thank you".<br>Tyki sat down and crossed his legs again, with a sight of satisfaction, and watched him drink his tea. Unusual flavors filled his nose and mouth. He felt like a child.  
>"Are you nervous, boy?"<br>He put his cup on the round side table.  
>"A little."<br>"Don't…"  
>The man came closer to him and stroke gently and slowly his cheek, down to his collar. "Relax. We'll all enjoy it", he said, sitting back in his armchair.<p>

A tingle ran in his body.  
>Here he was, in a train with a handsome man, leaving the routine for a month, his wretchedness dispersed by the sweet vanilla tobacco odor.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 in progress.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it.I didn't specified that it's gonna be a yaoi, so I hope it won't disappoint you. Please, tell me what did you think of this !


	2. Chapter 2 The Scenting

Hi !  
>Well, here is a second chapter.<br>A "first contact".  
>Rated : T<br>I didn't say it sooner but : of course, I don't own D. Gray Man, I don't own the characters.  
>Please, tell me what do you think of it… !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Scenting<strong>

_He could hear him shouting_

The train was going fast, they could feel the vibrations, they could hear the mechanisms under the music, going in the night.  
>"Could I ask you something, shonen?"<br>"Hai."  
>"Why did you accept?" he asked, leaning toward him, his head rested on his hand.<br>"Well… This is my job. I should make money, I guess."  
>"You guess, hm?" he blew some smoke, gently smiling.<br>He took off his hat, put it on a table, and then took off his long jacket. He was wearing an elegant white shirt. Allen stared at him while he ran his hand through his hair. He noticed that.  
>"C'me here."<br>It didn't sound like an order, but almost like a permission. His heart started to beat faster. He cursed himself for that inwardly. The man made him sit on his lap, or rather lie down on his lap, his legs dangling from the side of the armchair, and lay his head on his chest.  
>He didn't ask himself why, he was used to the clients' fancies. Humans' fancies. He was just lying. The man was just stroking his hair with his right hand, embracing him with his left arm. He couldn't complain. He waited. After a moment the hand stopped. He raised lightly his head to meet the man's eyes.<br>"What are you waiting for?" Tyki asked.  
>"I don't wait for anything"<br>"You do."  
>He started again to stroke his hair.<br>"Stop listening to me, boy. Relax". He ran his finger on the line of his jaw. "I can hear you shouting" he said, bending his head over him, softly running his thumb on his cheek.  
>Allen's hand clutched at his shirt.<br>The man's body was warm.  
>The train was going fast, while he lay still, asleep in the man's arms.<p>

_Eternal stone can't dance as you do_

The train stopped in a small village, in the middle of the night. Tyki leaded Allen, half asleep, outside.  
>Tiredness was confusing him. He let the man guide him; he couldn't understand what was happening. He couldn't even remember if there was a railway station. There must have been a stop... The village was so small. The man made him sit on a stone bench in the square, which was the only place where there was a street lamp. He said him he would come back. Allen looked at his feet. The ground was paved of grey stone. He looked up; all was made of this grey stone. A cold wind blew, making him shiver. He was shaking in the silence of the night and of the rock.<br>But Tyki came back, accompanied by the man with red hair he saw in the evening. Seeing Allen shaking, this one threw his coat at him, at his face.  
>"Allen, here is Cross Marian" Tyki Mikk said.<br>"Thanks… Nice to meet you", he answered, putting the long coat on.  
>Instead of replying, the man came near him, and brushed his hair off his face, apparently to inspect his scar. Then he let his hand slide down his face and neck, to his shoulder. He pressed gently but firmly his shoulder with his hand to make Allen lying on bench. Tyki lighted a cigarette, watching them.<br>The boy's heart was beating fast against the still stone. The man came over him, legs on each side of the bench. He laid his hands on Allen's sides, and massaged them confidently, looking at what he was doing. When he slipped his hands under his shirt, he felt the boy thrill, and smirked.  
>Tyki was amazed too, to see the wide eyes of the boy staring at Cross. He went to sit next to the boy, and made his head rest on his lap. Allen looked at him with these same wide eyes. Lovely.<br>"Are you all right, shonen?" he asked, stroking gently his forehead.  
>"Yeah…" he answered weakly.<br>Cross was stroking his stomach, and he could feel warmth radiating through his body, on the cold bench.  
>"Eternal stone can't dance as you do", Tyki said, running his fingers behind his ears.<br>Cross laid his hands on the boy's shaking legs, while Tyki kept on stroking his face, appeasing him by taking care of him. The other man caressed the legs of the boy, and he liked to feel that they were quite muscular even if there were thin. He caressed them, slowly going up, and lingered on his inner tights.  
>Allen whimpered in the silence.<br>Tyki was taking his hand, when a loud noise drew their attention.  
>A carriage arrived at maximum speed, and stopped suddenly, making the horses rear. Allen jumped. Cross muttered something.<br>There were two stupid guffaws.  
>"Hiiiiii Tyki!" said the two teens that were driving.<br>"You're late, baka" said Cross. "C'm'on, brat" he added to Allen, taking him in his arms. He carried him into the calash before the boy could understand what was happening.  
>Tyki followed, and put a foot on the step.<br>"Jasdebi. I want you to be irreproachable", he said, before joining his companions.  
>Jasdero and Debi looked at each other.<br>"Tyki isn't kidding" said the first, with a childish tone.  
>"Tyki isn't kidding!" repeat the second, laughing.<p>

_Mountain road_

Jas' and Debi were singing on their seats. The calash was moving on a small gravel road, a road that led uphill, in the mountain.  
>Allen was sitting between Tyki's legs, his back up against his chest. The carriage was rocking them. Tyki was holding him, nuzzling against his neck, while Cross was stroking lightly his legs.<br>"Are you okay, boy?" the first one asked.  
>It wasn't unpleasant. Well, it was pleasant, in fact. He felt relaxed, he felt confused, he felt… drowsy.<br>"Yeah…"  
>Cross didn't stop, didn't speak. He slowly fell asleep, in the warmth of the men, rocked by the calash.<br>Cross took the sleeping boy in his arms, like a child. He buried his nose in his hair and smelled his scent. He looked at Tyki.  
>Allen Walker.<p>

* * *

><p>NB : I would like to write a real yaoi, but I'm not in a dirty mood. On the other hand, I'm in a "writing" mood, so I write… But I don't see where this is getting. I'll just write.<br>* Thanks for the reviews ! At least there's someone who likes my fanfic. Chapter 3 in progress - I take my time.


	3. Chapter 3 The bath

Hi !  
>Here is my third chapter. Still no plot. Just yaoi.<br>Enjoy ! (or don't enjoy).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. The Bath<strong>

_"I'm the pleasure, shonen"_  
>He woke up in softness, in a white room, in a wide bed. The daylight was softened by thick grey curtains. He was lying in a comfortable tan bed, with large curved button back headboard and footboard. A smooth fur blanket was covering him. He turned on his right side. A great mirror with white baroque borders was put against the wall, facing him. He was looking at his reflection, when he saw a man sitting behind him. He sat up quickly and turned to face him.<br>"Good morning, shonen" the man said.  
>It was Tyki. Black curly bangs were falling in his face. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. Allen's heartbeat speeded lightly.<br>" 'morning" he answered, gathering the covers around him. He was naked.  
>Tyki smiled and came to sit next to him, on the bed. He laid a hand on the boy's cheek, … then on his shoulder. There were several scars on them. He then gently took the boy's left arm in his hand. It was entirely bandaged, but he didn't ask any question about it. He brushed his chest, which was covered with bruises and scars, and shook his head.<br>"Humans have no manners" he said, staring at the boy's injuries.  
>"No, that's just… "<br>Tyki didn't let him the time to reply. He came over him, making Allen lay down. He slowly removed the fur blanket, unveiling a deep wound in his lower abdomen, just above his tight.  
>"Why do you let them do that to you, boy?" he asked him, and his lips were just above his.<br>"I don't let them…"  
>"You liar", he said, brushing his lips against Allen's.<br>He kissed him intensely, tasting his lips, sucked at them, kissed him again. When Allen kissed him back, he smirked.  
>"You're shaking, boy…" he said before kiss him again.<br>He sucked hard on his lower lip, and felt the boy shivered. He lowered a bit his pelvis, rubbing his groin against Allen's erection.  
>"Ah…"<br>"Humans don't know pleasure." he murmured in his ear. "But I do. I'm the pleasure, shonen…"  
>He nuzzled against Allen's face, while still slightly rubbing their crotches together, at a slow pace, appreciating the warm sensation. The boy laid his hand on his cheek. It was so sweet it made his heart beat faster – he couldn't help it. He kissed gently his hand, and then his lips. As Allen cupped his face with both of his hands, he deepened the kiss, making him moan.<br>It could have last forever. It had last forever. They were drowning in pleasure.  
>But Tyki moved gently away.<br>Allen sat up, trembling.  
>The man, who was standing before him, caressed his jawbone line, smiling. He had bright shining eyes.<br>"C'me on…"

_"Kissing underwater"_  
>He took him by the hand; he was naked and confused. He led him at the other side of the room, where there was a tan button back bath, with white net curtains all around it. Tyki took a light silk dress gown that was down on a tub chair, and held it to Allen. He helped him wrapping up with it, and the boy tied the ribbon belt on his stomach. He was still hard under the soft fabric, even harder, since the singularity of the scene was arousing him…<br>Tyki made him lay in the empty bathtub. He bended gracefully over him to run the water. Then he squatted next to the tub, arms folded on the edge, looking at the boy.  
>This one had these lovely wide eyes. He was feeling warm water flowing between his legs, on the silk material; he could feel his nightgown getting wet… He was subconsciously spreading his legs to feel the hot liquid dripping on his clothed crotch…<br>He saw some white drops fall on his soaked cloth. He raised his head and meet Tyki's bright eyes. The man was pouring a whole carafe of a milky bath cream in the water, on him.  
>When he was done, he put the jug down, and, with a smirk, leaned toward Allen, who was up to his chest in the water.<br>"Na, are you okay, sho- m… !" he exclaimed as he felt two wet hands on his cheeks, and soft lips on his lips. He had opened his eyes wide. The boy was deep kissing him.  
>"ha? " he said when he could, surprised.<br>The boy's hands were now on his shirt. He was looking right into his eyes.  
>"Aren't you afraid?" he asked, with a grin.<br>"You don't know me, Tyki Mikk", Allen replied.  
>He then drew him to himself, into the warm milky water. Tyki came in fully clothed. "Hunter". He ran his hands on the soaked silk, under the water, run them on the boy's tight, touching the heavy, silky cloth. He parted slightly the panels of the dress gown, unveiling Allen's cock, and smoothly moved forward, over the boy, and kissed him deeply. Their heads slowly slid down the wall; they were kissing underwater, and some milky water was mingling with their saliva…<br>They resurfaced, but Tyki just caught his breath to plunge again in the warm liquid. He buried his face in Allen's clothed chest, leaving a trail of kisses, slowly going down, to his lower abdomen, where he lingered a bit. He caught his breath, and plunged again in the whitish liquid. He kissed the base of his crotch –he felt the boy tremble – and then his hard cock… up to the tip, which he gently took between his lips… In a slow motion, he took his whole length in his mouth – he heard a muffled moan that came from the surface – and slowly pumped at it, underwater.  
>And he kept on sucking at him, squeezing the tip of his cock between his lips, releasing it, and pumping, swallowing creamy water at the same time. When he came back to the surface, he was choking; milky water was running from the corner of his mouth. But he had these bright, hungry eyes.<br>Allen thrilled. The man over him was a predator. And the predator came close to his face, and smiled near his lips; and then he kissed him, releasing some warm water in Allen's mouth, which started to run down their chins. The boy coughed – needed to cough - but Tyki didn't stop to kiss him languorously so Allen's eyes cried. He stopped.  
>"Are you okay, shonen? You look… confused?" he was amazed.<br>Allen wiped his tears away and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Fuck me", he said simply.<br>Tyki laughed.  
>"I like you, boy."<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your reviews !<br>I didn't write the next chapter... I'm sorry. I'm quite busy, and more than anything I'm depressed. Heartsick.  
>One day my body will refuse to get out of this fucking bed, and I'll spend my nights writing and listening to good 's my wish.<p>

Well, I'll try to go on with this fanfic, when it will be possible.

Thank you, really. 


	4. Chapter 4 Newborn

Hi! I'm fucking back! UH! And I still don't speak English, and I apologize for this. I really hope you'll like this new chapter. I try to create a scenario but… Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy, I hope you'll enjoy.

Update : well. That's a real disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Newborn<strong>

_As if they were raining_

Tyki was sitting in a creamy carved wing chair. He kept his wet shirt on. Warm water was dripping drop by drop from his black bangs, falling on the half-sleeping Allen, on his knees. The boy was still wearing the light and now soaked dress gown. Water was running down his silver hair, down his cloth, on the floor. As if they were raining.  
>Allen's face was like dewy, wet with water and with milky bath cream. Tyki put softly his fingers on his mouth. He thumbed smoothly and firmly the boy's lips, that parted little by little. Just like claiming for him. He slipped his fingers inside, gliding them on his teeth, on his gums, dipping them in his saliva. And the lips tightened around them, slightly opening the jaws. Tyki breathed deeply, as the boy started to suck at his fingertips, producing soft wet noises. Breathing out, he slipped his fingers deeper, plunging them into the warm mouth, … gently getting them in, gently pulling them out.<br>And the boy sweetly whimpered.  
>"Are you okay, shonen?.."<br>"hai…."  
>As he was saying that, Tyki got his fingers deeper into his mouth, almost in his throat, and Allen tensed. He grabbed the man's wrists, but this one just kept getting in, pulling out… Saliva was running down his chin, and tears flowed on his face - as if he was raining.. He was beautiful.<br>Tyki stroked gently his forehead.  
>"Shonen…. It's alright" he murmured, absolutely fascinated.<br>He just kept going on, and kept petting his hair. The boy moaned. He couldn't stop; the scene was making him thrilling. He slipped his fingers further, until Allen choked, until tears really flowed from his eyes, until he squeezed his wrist harder with his left hand, so stronger he could have break his bones. His hand was hot, against his skin. It was burning him, he felt tingling. Tyki quickly pulled out his hand, and Allen instantly sat up, coughing hard. The man was holding his own wrist and massaged it, staring at the boy on his laps, who was catching his breath. After a moment, Allen moved to straddle him, and nearly fell upon him.  
>"Baka!"<br>Tyki had a hearty laugh, holding the boy's arms.  
>"Shonen…."<br>He put a hand on Allen's cheek, wet with bath water, saliva and tears, and approached his head, nuzzled in his face. Water was dripping on his forehead. Feeling the boy relax, he released his other hand to put his on his shoulder, then down his neck.  
>"Ha…"<br>He ran his fingers on his clavicles. We could hear their breaths, and the sound of water running on the floor. Tyki was staring at the scars on the boy's chest.  
>"Shonen…" he murmured. "I saw the men, and I saw you, shonen."<br>Allen was watching him, above him ; he wiped away his tears and saliva with his hand.  
>"I saw their sickly smiles. I saw them bruising you, satisfying their petty lust, and even stabbing you. And they were coming back, and didn't understand".<br>Allen opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Tyki put his fingers between his lips.  
>"You offer yourself up, kid. Being broken, that's your job, always trying to calm them down. And then they come back…"<br>Allen put the cloth back on his scars.  
>"I know what I do" he said, Tyki looking at him.<br>"Hmpf", he answered, smiling.  
>The man wrapped delicately his warm arms around his waist. He wanted to nuzzle in his neck when an incredible noise echoed in all the room - Allen's stomach rumbling loud.<br>"hehe…. I'm REALLY hungry"  
>" Eh… I see" Tyki said with a grin.<br>The man moved to pick up his jacket. He rummaged through his pockets to find his cigarette case, but when he took one, it broke because of his wet fingers. "Well". They stood up. He kept the broken cigarette in a hand, came next to the bath, and took a taupe bath sheet that he threw to Allen.  
>"Take what you want in the wardrobe and come, boy" he said, looking quite unconcerned, leaving the room casually, barefoot and completely soaked.<p>

_Never. Ever._

He never saw someone eat so much. Never. Neither did Cross. The latter took a sip of dark red wine, and put back his glass.  
>"Oï, brat."<br>"ha?" Allen answered, with his mouth full.  
>"You're FUCKING NOT DISTINGUISHED!" he yelled at his face.<br>Allen swallowed. "Eh, you didn't give me any food!"  
>"C'me on, Cross, Our designer guest must have not eat that much everyday", Tyki said, filling a full glass of wine for the boy.<br>He'd swept his hair back, disclosing his crown of crosses, which looked like a mysterious makeup, a secretive piece of jewellery, that captivated Allen.  
>He tilted his chair back, crossing his legs on the table, and lighted a cigarette.<br>"Ne, kid? It really gives you an appetite, isn't it?"  
>"Well, not really. We didn't do anything, actually."<br>"Eh… - !"  
>Cross Marian burst of laughing - inwardly, but in fact, he just smirked in his glass.<br>"Well, that's good". Cross stood up. "We're busy now", he said. "Come on, brat."  
>"But… I didn't fin…. Oï!"<br>Cross had grabbed his collar, and dragged him out of the room carelessly.  
>"What about me ?" Tyki asked behind them.<br>"You could dig the ground", the man answered, without a backward glance.

_This sensation, again_

They have been walking for hours in the streets, and Cross didn't say a word. Allen had to wear a kind of uniform, a long coat with a white symbol on the heart, that the man had thrown at his face before leaving the castle – damn, it had to be a sort of primitive custom for these men ! Anyway, he had a bad feeling about this journey. It was certainly not for his job, was it? He felt a little anxious, alone with that man, without Tyki at his sides.  
>After a while, they could see a small village. It seemed it was there that Cross was leading him.<br>They were now arrived near the dwelling, when Allen felt this strange sensation, again… And fear seized him. Yet he didn't say anything, and focused on following the man farther into the village. An empty village. Silent. A dead one, it seemed. Their feet were beating the cobblestone, their footsteps echoing in the narrow street. They were moving forward, in the shade of the high walls. And a shutter slammed. And Cross stopped, in front of him. It wasn't exactly a dead village. He raised his head and saw villagers at their windows, staring at them with a scowl. He felt this sensation, again… His left eye reacted; he could see things in pain. And his left arm went burning.  
>Cross turned around to find Allen on his knees, trembling, his Innocence spread. There were bandages on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>– I really missed you.<p>

Update : I really miss you.


	5. Chapter 5 Christian compassion

Hi, my sweet very dear followers! I cannot stop writing. This fic is really lame, but it so full of me, that I can't stop writing it. I'd like to take this Pleasure in writing some more personal texts, with characters of mine, but… That's all I can do. I'm enthusiastic, 'cause there's some simple things I'm really proud of, in this fic, (and big things I'm not proud of - notably its really stupid "plot", and the fact that Allen doesn't know Cross). Anyway. I want to make you thrill.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Christian compassion made him thrill<em><br>_**

_Bang. Bang. Bang. – Nothing more_

There were bandages on the ground. His Innocence was spread like a wide destroyed wing. He was bending over the ground, eyes wide opened - "Brat…". There he was, in distress. He could see shadows moving around him. Then his hand went moving by itself –again- he wouldn't let that happen again! - and fell on one of these… things?  
>"NO !" he cried, struggling.<br>His head was now raised, his teeth were bare now, and he was wrestling with himself. He wouldn't let that happen again… Bitter tears were crossing out his face –"Shonen…". A dark butterfly settled at his knees.  
>THERE was an explosion  something crashed in his sides –  
>"Ha…"<br>His breath whooshed out of him; he collapsed on the ground, on his back. Some blood trickled down his lips. Looking at the blurred sky he heard:  
>"Judgment."<br>Bang. Bang. Bang.  
>- Nothing more.<p>

He sheathed his gun | and he turned to the boy who was laying on the ground, eyes still opened. His lips were slightly parting. Short of breath. Tears and blood were trickling down his face. His wounded arm rested on his stomach. The boy was trembling hard.  
>He looked at the boy. Impassive. He took a long drag on his cigarette. Cross Marian. His red hair's flowing, his long coat's flowing behind him. Strong and placid ͡<br>The sound of flutters of wing made him frown. "Exorcisto…" He looked up at the figure that was standing in front of him. Tyki Mikk.  
>Tyki had put back on his black jacket, and was surrounded by a slanted ring of golems.<br>"I said he wouldn't be hurt".  
>Cross breathed out a puff of smoke.<br>"Ah. - I didn't make Akumas, did I?"  
>"… Mpf."<br>Tyki squatted down at the boy's sides, looking at his silver, and big, flickering, eyes, with his bronze and thin ones. He smiled sweetly and with his forefinger touched his face.  
>"Calm down… Shō-nen ͜ ͝ "<p>

_Two steps more and a tear – and seven steps in all._

The Earl. Akumas. So that's it. Innocence. Symbiotic.  
>What the hell was that, again?<br>How strange, Innocence…  
>He woke up in the night. He laid in the same creamy bed, under the same fur blanket, that didn't feel so soft or warm anymore. His torso was bandaged, his stomach quite painful. His eyes had been closed for a long time; and the curtains. Now it was dark, but there were some candles burning on a pedestal table, in a corner of the room, that smelled just like.. that guy. Aw… He sat up as he could, letting escape a groan. He was cold, was shaking, and in pain, he needed... I don't know. He managed to get up… He was wearing his black trousers, and bandages, up. He tried to go forward; nowhere. Gritting his teeth confused unsteady on his legs he got out of the room he felt - numb he's roaming, staggering in the hallways I don't know… He's going, staggering, hoping there is someone. Hoping something, at least.<br>Something: Tim. A kind of golden ball, with wings, passed him –came back. In front of him. "Ha…?" The little flying thing remains there a moment looking up, and down, and left and right and left. "Eh..?" he said cringing. Three flutters and it came closer, cautiously, observed him, kind of scenting him. And closer then, it opened a big mouth as if it was yawning, satisfied. "Soka ]". He petted it, cautiously, and the ball quivered with pleasure. Finally it found itself to fly in Allen's hair, tickling his neck with his wings, making the boy smile and sweetly yuck. He relaxed a little -though his smile turned into a wince, since his laugh brought back the pain in his stomach. The little winged being moved away from him, feeling the boy's grief. And it went to fly, back from where it came. "Wait…!"  
>He took a step – felt weak. And another – again ; as the golden golem was waiting for him. Two steps more and a tear – and seven steps in all. And they finally came to a half opened door. The golem didn't go any further. Now he was just waiting. Allen remained here an instant, leaning an arm against the wall, a hand on his stomach. He then raised his head to the flying golem, and despite his ache he showed a bright, sweetly smiling face:<br>"„ Arigato gozaimasu „‟ .  
>And Timcampy left again.<p>

_All was black and grey, deep black, dark/light greys_

Allen remained here an instant, leaning an arm against the wall, a hand on his stomach. He should enter, shouldn't stay here, needed someone – something, at least. He pushed the door, came in. He glanced around the room; there was no one inside. But it smelled like… -"Tyki"- that guy. Stronger. Five - six steps again, he felt weak and he fell; his legs couldn't sustain him anymore. He fell down on his knees besides a bed, at his footboard, a hand clenching the black drapes that were flowing from the bed, a palm ◌ on his stomach. He tried to get off the ground, but it was no use; he would just wait and see.  
>All was black and grey, deep black, darklight greys. He was sitting at the bottom of a wide and tall bed, covered with black satin linens that were running down the mattress such as water. It was topped by a dark headboard, at the top of which was engraved a shiny line of seven croSses. All was black and grey, deep black, dark/light greys. A tall mirror, vaguely keyhole-shaped, was fixed upon a wall, and it was repeated by another mirror, a smaller one, vaguely keyhole-shaped, that was topping a chest of drawers.  
>All over the room warm candles were burning. He was alone at the center of this vast room.<br>His hand slipped down, the silky sheet came down.  
>"Ha, shōnen?"<br>Allen jolted. The man had walked through the wall. He stopped in front of the boy who was clenching the sheet.  
>"Tyki…"<br>He looked exhausted, sad, but had those wide bright eyes of his. How strange, Innocence… Tyki crouched down next to him, and laid a palm on his cheek. He slowly came closer, getting intoxicated with the boy's smell. The latter was breathing deeply; he was looking him in the eyes, calling him – he was completely disarming. His lips parted slightly.  
>"I… woke up and I was alone… …"<br>The man gently nuzzled in the boy's face, caressing his cheek with his nose, up until their lips met – they kissed ̶ like a dance of lips, contracting against each other. Allen opened his mouth, Sweetness…. - calling him. He found again the boy's taste, wanted to drink him all. They kissed – deeply, making love with their tongues. Still melting in his mouth, Tyki slowly sat back, leaning against the bed, taking the boy with him, and the black silky sheet. He slipped his arms with care around his waist to pull him closer against his chest, between his legs. And boy moaned with -?  
>"Tyki... I.."<br>He was listening to him.  
>"My arm.. Yesterday…"<br>"I know, shōnen" he murmured to his lips.  
>The man stroked his back gently.<br>"I can hear you howling inside. You're baying at the moon… Na, you didn't kill this guy, you didn't kill a dead. Well, you cannot kill the dead, you know? …"  
>"Hai…"<br>"You saved his soul, boy"  
>"They were in so much pain" he said, close to tears.<br>Christian compassion; it made Tyki thrill hard. Shōnen shōnen shōnen.. He petted his hair.  
>"A long time ago I did this…" he said with teary eyes.<br>"C'me on"  
>He hugged the boy tighter against him. Allen dumbly put his legs above Tyki's thighs, crossing them around his pelvis. Pain made him grit his teeth, but he needed so much to dive in the man's warmth… The man crossed his legs around him, too. He needed so much this. was taking short deep breathes of Tyki's smell. There he was – that's alright. …<br>Tyki laid a palm on his neck.  
>"Oï, kid, let it go".<br>Silence.  
>He let his head lay on the man's shoulder. He could smell his body odor – that's alright.<br>"Allen Wal-ker.."  
>And he burst into tears, Tyki embracing him tight.<p>

All was black and grey, deep black, dark/light greys.

* * *

><p>Well. A new chapter again. I fucking enjoyed writing this. And I hope you like it. Really. Really.<p>

Update : I just wonder what do you think of this ? You see, I cannot really launch into real yaoi at the moment, and that's sad. I think that, since I started this sory, I just want to write, write, write, but I lack of self-confidence to get out the fanfiction-domain. I write, write, and I'm improving. I think about the rythm of each damn sentence, here. But that's not what you look for. I try to continue, but it's really really far from D. Gray Man now; it's like a blasphemy. FUCK!


	6. Chapter 6 Long red

Hi ! Here is… an half and perhaps last chapter, 'cause I'm aborting this fic, to my regret… "The thrill is gone". I'm going through a shonen-ai phase. I start to see what I want to do: a good shonen-ai / shonen story Or a shonen-ai/seinen.  
>I love you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Long red hair fell to Allen's shoulders, caressing his nape, Cross<strong>

_Tyki smirked, and he had bright bright eyes_

The window had flown open; it was raining outside. The heavy dark curtains were wreathing in the wind, brushing Allen's knee and Tyki's, and their intertwined legs. Thunder was roaring far away. He buried his face deeper in the man's shirt, relaxing. Arms around his waist pressed him against the warm chest. He breathed out a silent chord of ease.  
>Tyki licked his last tear running down, his wet cheek, licked his cheek, all along, slow - up; making Allen quiver, twanging like under a violin bow. A trail of saliva on his face, heating as a stigma. He was marked as his, and scented as a wolf, he was licked as offspring. He slowly raised a hand - Tyki staring, on the watch - and laid a palm on the man's cheek - Ty- k –y's heart skipped a beat - made him approach his face, looking for his mouth he kissed him<br>From the tip of the lips,  
>Tyki's tensed lips (he smirked<br>He kissed Tyki's smirk  
>(Tyki smirked,<br>and he had bright bright eyes,  
>(Tyki smirked with delight, and the boy licked his lips, tensed lips,<br>(parting right away –  
>And Tyki bared his teeth, shō-nen ͜ ͝ , and tasted-kissed Allen, deep-kissed him, ea-ger, slowly filling his mouth with his tongue, shedding his saliva in his mouth. Wet noises. Their tongues were wreathing in sweetness. Kissing (deep, they could feel each other's warmth (lower, and unwittingly their legs were squeezing each other's hips, squeezing at a low pace, squeeze<br>at a low pace.  
>Tyki- crown-with-crosses clasped the boy's hips with his legs, making him moa(h!)ned in his mouth, shō-nen ͜ ͝ , you don't know this, shō-nen ͜ ͝ , rubbing his groin with his. Allen's fingers contracted behind Tyki's ears; the man dipped his tongue deeper into his mouth, then slowly pulled it back causing the boy to let out a groa(h…!)n that made his whole. body. thrill. –he was so hard. 'Cause I'm the Pleasure, boy.<p>

_And he would like to cry of intoxication_

The door shutted. A smell of cigarette was diffused in the room. It wasn't Tyki's one; Allen shivered. Tyki saw it and smiled.  
>"Cooking up with humans, eh?" Cross Marian said.<br>Tyki Mikk, from the Noah family, and incidentally sometimes consumed by the Noah, just licked one more time in slow motion Allen's cheek in response, looking Cross in the eyes. The boy blushed. Without breaking the eye-contact, Tyki approached his lips to Allen's ones, and gave him a languishing kiss, making him embarrassed. Cross smirked behind the boy's back. Tyki hugged him tighter. Allen panted confused. He could feel Cross coming closer, behind his back, slowly. Tyki nibbled at his lower lip, with his sharp white teeth; he was crown with crosses. He gently grabbed the man's black curly bangs. Cross was standing just behind him, his hair and his long black coat undulating in the wind. And Tyki squeezed him tight, in his arms, in his legs. He was blushing. Cross kneeled down, behind his back. Shaking between two auras. Tyki took his hand, which was curling up into his hair. Allen gripped his fingers, looking at him, while feeling Cross moving behind him. Cross slowly raised a hand up to his shoulders – but closed his hand -waves of t҈hrills and t҈hrills v҈ibrations Tyki brought his hand close to his lips ∫∫he was submerged by - Cross raised a hand up to his shoulders, behind him, up to his face and - waves∫∫; his heart was Tyki nibbled throbbing hard at his fingers and he had bright bright eyes – and Cross brushed his ear, and his touch touched him he would like to Tyki cry sucked at his fingers or die looking at him of intoxication in his eyes and he had bright bright eyes and he was close to Cross stroked him his cheek with his mannish hand warm palm warm Tyki hand laid his forehead on his – he was sucking Cross massaged him on his fingers behind his ear ∫∫and he would like to cry of intoxication ∫∫

* * *

><p>Perhaps it would end there, but I was really involved in this half-thing, so I wait eagerly for you reviews. BL rules, girls!<p> 


End file.
